everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreams
"Episode #3: Dreams & Eating" is the third video in the EverymanHYBRID series. YouTube Description Evan on his quick trip to the organic section of our supermarket and for our small chat about late-night snacking and dreaming. Transcript is walking around a supermarket while Jeff films him. Evan: Well, here we are in the, uh, cookies, cookies, cookies, and cookies aisle of, uh, our local supermarket and, uh, the reason we're here is I wanted to show you guys exactly what you shouldn't be eating. stuffed toy mouse moves in front of the screen. Toy mouse: I like you! I like you! Evan: the mouse This... you really shouldn't need this. lamp in a park is shown. Text fades in, then fades out. Static. EverymanHYBRID Your Go-To-Guide for Health on a Budget scene changes to a room with Vince sitting down. The same notebook from episode 2 is shown saying "NEXT WEEK CARDIO". Vince: What's goin' on, internet? This is Vinny Everyman and today we're gonna talk about dreams and how junk food can actually affect your dreams. scene cuts back to Jeff and Evan in the supermarket. Evan: Alright, so, basically what we have here, Chips Ahoy, umm, Nutter Butters, all that kinda stuff, um, Fig Newtons, actually not so bad, but ehh, not my favorite. Oreos, boy, that's fun. Umm, I know these are awesome and they're delicious, but you really gotta watch out. You really shouldn't be eating this. There's a lot of other snack foods that you can eat that aren't horrible for you. I'm gonna show you that next. scene cuts to a different area of the supermarket. Evan: Alright, so here's our first example of actually good food that is, uh, good for you and actually tastes pretty good. So here we go. We got a different assortment of nuts, um, dried fruit like pineapple, mango, uh, cranberries, cherries, apricots, all kinds of stuff here. Now what you can do with all this is make a real nice trail mix and basically you have a lot of good foods in one little thing that's not only good for you, but it--it's like, fun to eat. Like you know how you're sittin' in front of the TV, you don't necessarily wanna eat somethin', you just kinda wanna nosh on chips and stuff? BAM! You got trail mix. That's a better... substitute, as you could say. Plus we got all kinds of things over here. Cookies... uh, chips... all kinds of crap. Um, that doesn't look very good. laughs. But all this stuff, you know what I mean? H-Hit this stuff up instead. Instead of the horrible, saturated fat crap that you guys eat in the chips aisle, try this stuff out. Now, be careful - just 'cause it says natural doesn't mean that you should just go crazy with it and just eat as much as you want, alright? It's still food, it'll still make you fat if you eat a shitload of it, so watch yourself, but keep this stuff in mind. [The scene changes to Vince and Evan sitting at a table.] Evan: So, unbeknownst to a lot of people, um, food actually has a great impact on not only your--your physical health, but also your sleep habits and, uh, dreams, for that matter. Like, take for example you eat this huge, awesome, greasy pizza covered in all kinds of meat and deliciousness, um, and after you eat it you go straight to bed. Horrible idea because not only do you wake up later, you know, with a horrible stomachache but you also probably will have some weird... weird-ass dreams, which won't help you sleep at all. Um, this happens mostly 'cause I think your body's a little bit freaked out at what you just ate, but yeah. So you wanna try to stay away from junk foods and--and bad foods right before you go to sleep 'cause it never--it's never a very good combo. Vince: Now also, on the topic of dreams, not only food, but also stress, outside sources, pretty much anything can affect what you dream about. Like just last week I had midterms and I was stressing out so much that I had dreams that I was running through the woods in my old elementary school and it felt like something was following me. Vince describes this Evan is visibly troubled by something - his facial expression becomes worried and he puts his hand to his face. You know, that could have been a manifestation of the stress levels I was feeling at school. It could've been a lot of things. So not only do you have to worry about the foods, but also try to keep yourself as stress free as possible before you hit the sack every night. What about you, man? You have any recurring dreams lately? Evan: at Vince. ...What? Vince: Nevermind. Notes *The stuffed mouse shows up again in Sleep Lab Part 1. *Quick (fake) "Slender-Distortion" is visible at 0:22/0:23, and also at the very end of the video. *Vince later says in a Ustream that the dream he described in here was real, but he doesn't think it has to do with the now real supernatural events. External links * Video Category:Videos